


She/He

by magequisition



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Hurt, Poetry, post-lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She/He

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched "Lockdown" and everything hurts. I needed to write it out /somehow/, and though I'd planned on a fic, this is what came out. I'm going to go cry for ten thousand years now.

She can't stop looking at her phone.  
 _He can't stop looking at his phone.  
_ She can't call, can't open it up, can't do it to him again.  
 _He wants her to call, wants to believe it meant something.  
_ She scrubs furiously at her cheeks as tears begin to flow.  
 _He tosses a pillow at the wall and clenches his teeth.  
_ She finally knows the answer – and it's too late.  
 _He wishes he could take that signature back.  
_ “I love you,” she breathes, taking a drink.  
“ _Always,” he thinks, head in his hands._

 


End file.
